When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?
by Crystal Knight
Summary: This is the sequel to the first series "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?" And Usagi slowly returning to eternal sleep due to her soul last time didn't unite at the same time. With that in mind, her transformations are out of control and she is slowly returning to a state of eternal sleep. Can the others help her? Stay tuned and find out!
1. Prologue: Price of Fate

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Prologue: "The Price of Fate"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This was the final chapter of the first series. This  
left Usagi in a spot where it would lead to this series. The original  
title was called 'My Odango Atama, Forever' now called, 'The Price  
of Fate.' And enjoy the first chapter.

****** The Price of Fate ******

Mamoru held Sailor Moon in his arms. He took out a rose and transformed  
into Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi ran out of the hideout  
of Granditan and headed for Mamoru's apartment where Sailor Moon could  
recover. She would be out cold for a while. Mercury noticed Sailor Moon's  
hair had turned silver white due to the immense power of the Ginzuishou  
and with her own Soldiers' power. No one knew what other effects the Ginzuishou  
had on Usagi. After about ten to fifteen minutes Tuxedo Kamen jumped up to the  
terrace of his apartment. The Senshi followed suit. He went inside and re-transformed  
and placed Sailor Moon on his bed. The Senshi followed to Mamoru's bedroom. Sailor  
Moon remained asleep unable to awaken. The Senshi were very concerned for Usagi.  
The amount of power was known to kill a person who could use the Ginzuishou, but  
miraculously Usagi survived, she was unconscious, but alive. Queen Serenity appeared  
in the room. Everyone greeted the ancient monarch as she appeared in the room.

"Queen Serenity, will Usagi be okay?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"The Princess had used the full extent of the Silver Crystal and became one with  
it. The Princess's hair will now I believe remain silver white due to the power  
that was used. But, that will be a bit of an adjustment for her."

Queen Serenity explained.

"Is there anything else that could affect Usagi now?"

Sailor Mars asked in a concerned tone.

"The Princess could experience fatigue but to what level of fatigue she will  
experience I do not know. Her power and the Ginzuishou's power had to be  
stronger than Granditan's power which was already strong. So, the Princess's  
power and the Ginzuishou had to be even stronger. She needs you all now more  
than ever. When she awakes, please help her to relax. Farewell."

Queen Serenity told them and she vanished. Mercury scanned Usagi to see  
how Usagi fared. Usagi wasn't wounded, but the Silver Crystal's energy  
had been used. There was a small amount to keep Usagi transformed as  
Sailor Moon and keep her alive. Over the next few days, Usagi remained  
sleep. Finally after many days, Usagi awoke. Everyone hadn't left. Usagi  
was the most important person to them. The other Senshi by now had re-transformed  
back into their civilian forms. Ami spoke to Usagi. Usagi looked at Ami.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Ami asked in a very concerned tone. Usagi looked at Ami. Usagi looked saddened.  
She tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't Ami knew Usagi must extremely  
fatigued. Usagi finally replied.

"I am fine, Ami. I am so tired. My body feels like it has been hit by something."

Usagi tried to explain what she was feeling, but words really couldn't express  
the full extent of the fatigue she was feeling. Sailor Moon tried to sit up,  
but Ami stopped her.

"You are far too weakened to get up. You need to rest. Plus, besides your fatigue,  
your hair has changed colors due to the full power of the Silver Crystal. Your  
hair is now silver white. we can tell your parents that you dyed your hair. I  
think that might work. But for now you should rest. it might be best that you  
re-transform so your crystal may recharge since you are no longer in danger."

Ami told her. sailor Moon touched her brooch and re-transformed back into Usagi.

"Mamo-Chan..."

Usagi called out to him. Mamoru came over to the bed and held her hand.

"Usako, I am glad you survived. I don't know how I could have survived without  
you."

Mamoru spoke to her. Usagi turned her head to Mamoru. She looked at Mamoru.  
She felt bad that Mamoru wasn't able to protect her.

"I am so sorry, you couldn't protect me."

Usagi replied while remembering the vow that Mamoru made to her sometime  
back.

"I am glad that I was able to get you to safety after you defeated Granditan.  
Now, I want you to rest Usako."

Mamoru told her as he gently stroked the side of her face with his hand.  
Usagi smiled slightly. She knew she had nothing to fear. Usagi silently  
feel back to sleep again. over the next few days, Usagi's fatigue lessened  
as she rested. Ami and Mamoru both wanted Usagi to rest as much as possible  
to make sure she didn't over do and that her strength would return to  
her. Three weeks after the battle, Usagi had become strong enough to where  
she could sit up and move around. Ami came over every day to check on Usagi.  
She woke up and sat up in the bed. Mamoru sat next to her.

"Anything I can do for you Usako?"

Mamoru asked.

"I would like to have a little fresh air."

Usagi asked him. She looked up at him. Those kind and compassionate eyes. She  
loved those eyes. He smiled and spoke.

"I guess it has been awhile since you had been out to enjoy yourself. here  
let me help you up."

Mamoru gently helped Usagi out of his bed and he held on to her arm and walked  
outside with Usagi. He led her to his terrace. The wind blew gently Usagi's  
hair. She loved the breeze. She buried herself into his chest. She felt safe  
and secure from harm.

"Mamo-Chan, thank you for being there for me."

Usagi thanked him.

"Your welcome Usako. What do you think of your hair being a different color now?"

Mamoru asked her. Usagi looked at her hair. It was now different. She smiled  
and she spoke.

"It's still my hair and I still love it the way it is."

Usagi replied in a positive tone. Mamoru smiled.

"You still look beautiful to me anyway no matter if it was blond or silver white."

Mamoru told her. Usagi smiled at Mamoru.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan. You like my hair even if it has changed, don't you?"

Usagi thanked him. Usagi knew that Mamoru had her best interests at heart, even  
if Usagi may be against it. But, Usagi knew Mamoru loved her long hair and  
no one in Tokyo had a hair style like hers.

"Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usako?"

Mamoru asked.

"I'd like to go back inside. I don't want to get too cold."

Usagi told him. He gently escorted her into the living room. He helped  
her sit down on his couch. He sat next to her. She laid her head on his  
shoulder and she fell asleep. Mamoru knew she still must be very tired  
even after all that time. Making her happy was very important to him. He  
stroked her hair gently. He spoke to her.

"Rest Usako, no one will hurt you now. You deserve the rest. Take as much  
rest as you need."

Mamoru told her. After a little while, he gently placed her back in his bed  
knowing that she would no be harmed if she slept more properly. After another  
two weeks, Usagi's fatigue had almost vanished. She spoke to Mamoru.

"Mamo-Chan, I am almost fully recovered from my fatigue, however I believe  
I will always have a bit left to remind me of what happened. I'd like to  
go home and see my folks. I miss them so. I would like to return home.  
if that's okay with you."

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I be glad to take you home. Your folks I believe were told that you  
had a bad case of the flu and Rei was trying to nurse you to health. Also,  
I think Rei told your mother that you had been recently hurt by a youma  
attack and you were recovering at the shrine again."

Mamoru explained.

"I see. I think that will work. I miss them so much. Could you take me home  
please."

Usagi asked.

"Sure. Your stuff is already ready for you. We can leave whenever you're ready."

Mamoru told her.

"Can we leave now?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, of course."

Mamoru told her.

"However, tomorrow I want to do something fun with you."

Usagi told him.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Mamoru asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe you can surprise me."

Usagi answered. She was unsure where she wanted to go.  
But she loved surprises.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Mamoru told her. He would think of something nice that would make  
her happy. He carried her belongings in his car first and then helped  
her to his car. He drove her back to her house. Luckily Mr. Tsukino was  
gone. This made it easier on Mamoru. He carried Usagi's suitcases and  
her other belongings in first. And then helped Usagi inside. Ikuko greeted  
Usagi and Mamoru.

"Welcome back Usagi, I missed you. I like what you did to your hair. Did you  
dye it? Welcome back Mamoru."

"Thanks mom." Usagi replied. Thought about her hair and replied again, "Yes mom  
I did. Do you like it?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. It looks so natural."

Ikuko told her.

"Mrs. Tsukino, I am glad Usagi has made a full recovery. I will be back tomorrow to  
take Usagi somewhere nice since as lately she has been deprived of doing things that  
she always loved to enjoy."

Mamoru told her.

"Oh, that would be good. I trust you Mamo-Kun. I am glad Usagi has met you."

Ikuko told.

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino. I will take Usagi's belongings to her room. No since  
in Usagi trying to carry it all."

Mamoru told her. Mamoru carried all of Usagi's belongings up stairs to her room and came back down.

"Usagi, I shall return tomorrow. Be safe and make sure you take it easy."

Mamoru told her as he kissed her gently on the cheek and hugged her gently. He whispered  
in her ear.

"Be safe Usako. I love you always. See you tomorrow."

Mamoru told her.

"Bye Mrs Tsukino. Bye Usagi."

Mamoru told Ikuko and Usagi and Mamoru left. That night, Usagi was able to see Shingo and  
Kenji her dad. She was happy. She spent part of the evening with her family. She had dinner  
with them for the first time in ages. But as time passed on, Usagi grew weaker and more  
tired. She stood up and spoke to them.

"I am sorry, I am tired. I need some rest."

Usagi announced after she stood up.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Kenji asked.

"Yes dad, I am fine. I just need some sleep. I will feel better in the morning."

Usagi replied. Ikuko, Usagi's mother stood up.

"I'll help you to your room Usagi, so you won't hurt yourself."

Ikuko volunteered to help Usagi to her room. Slowly Ikuko helped her daughter  
to her room. Usagi sat on her bed. Ikuko had previously laid out for Usagi her  
pajamas. She kissed Usagi on the forehead and spoke.

"Good night dear. Feel free to holler if you need anything."

Ikuko told her.

"Thank you mom."

Usagi thanked her. Ikuko left the room. Luna was already in Usagi's room waiting patiently to  
talk with her alone.

"Usagi, I am glad you're back home. How are you feeling?"

Luna asked.

"I am so tired Luna. My body is fatigued again."

Usagi replied.

"I guess you're not used to doing things all day."

Luna told her.

"Yeah. my body is still fatigued from that fight, but it isn't as bad as it  
was. I wonder if my body will ever fully recover from all that fatigue?"

Usagi asked.

"There might still be a slight bit of fatigue left. Why don't you get  
some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."

Luna told her. That night, Usagi slept very sound and rested and the next  
morning, Usagi took a shower and got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Usagi. Did you sleep well?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yes. I slept great."

Usagi replied. Ikuko served Usagi breakfast and later Mamoru came and picked her up.  
Mamoru took her out to lunch. Usagi wore a nice white dress. To Usagi, it seemed to go  
very well with her hair. Then afterwards, he took her to the park. Just the two of them.

"Usako, you look lovely. The dress blends well with your hair."

Mamoru complemented her.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan. I know you'd love it."

Usagi thanked him. Mamoru brought Usagi close to him. He embraced her sweetly.  
She smiled as she looked at him.

"Usako, I am glad your alive and safe. I am glad no harm has come to you my  
Odango Atama."

Mamoru told her. Her eyes had the look of trust. The trust for him. She knew  
that he would take care of her.

"Yes, I am glad I am alive. I will endure and learn from these changes. Life is  
always about change and learning how to cope with that change. I know you  
will help me through it, right Mamo-Chan?"

She asked.

"Yes, always, Usako."

He responded. Then he embraced her and kissed her. He would always protect her no matter  
where he was. It was his sworn duty, not just to protect Usagi, but also to Protect  
his 'Odango Atama'... his 'Sailor Moon' and together, they could overcome any obstacle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/18/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	2. 01 Out of Control, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 01: "Out of Control"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: If you haven't read the first series, I suggest that  
you read the first series. This series takes place after  
Sailor Moon S. All the events happened in Sailor Moon S, except  
for the context of this Saga, Usagi's Sailor Moon remained as  
'Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon and her Sailor Moon was strengthened  
in Sailor Moon S and so on. In this series, The outers, Uranus, Neptune,  
Pluto, or ChibiUsa don't know about Usagi's condition yet. I hope you  
enjoy this sequel and I plan on making this Saga a trilogy. Now enjoy  
the debut of this new series.

****** Out of Control ******

Usagi's life hadn't been easy. Her life was even more difficult than it had  
been in the past. Usagi's hair just over a year had turned silver. Other than  
her appearance, nothing about her had changed. She felt more fatigue as the  
days went on. Usagi recently due to her being fatigued and not having a lot  
of energy had stopped eating regularly. She ate very small meals (if you  
called them meals at all). Each day she grew more weak and this worried Luna.  
Luna spoke to Usagi. Usagi laid on her bed conscious and not doing much of  
anything.

"Usagi-Chan, I am going to see the others. Artemis, stay and watch over Usagi.  
I have to tell the others what is going on."

Luna reported and Luna contacted Rei with Usagi's communicator and then Luna  
jumped out of the window and headed towards the Hikawa Shrine. Luna ran at top  
speed. Luna finally got to the shrine. Luna ran into the shrine to where Rei  
was waiting. Rei told Luna that she contacted everyone else including Mamoru  
and ChibiUsa. Once everyone arrived, Luna spoke to everyone.

"Thank you everyone for arriving in the dead of night. We have an emergency!  
The Inner Senshi knows of this already, however the Outer Senshi and ChibiUsa  
still does not know of the condition of Usagi-Chan. over a year ago, two new  
villains appeared and they gave Mamoru dreams to where he would dump Usagi-Chan  
and when the Inner Senshi transformed to fight these two new Villains, Granditan  
and Marbletor. Granditan put Sailor Moon into eternal sleep and wouldn't wake  
until she was awoken by love's kiss by Mamoru. However, not long after that, a  
new warrior appeared by the name of the Moonlight Maiden. After many battles and  
many manipulations that the Moonlight Maiden had placed on Mamoru. She convinced  
Mamoru to wake up his true love. The Moonlight Maiden was the spirit of Usagi.  
However, the spirit of Usagi had been split into four parts to make sure Granditan  
and Marbletor was defeated. In the end, the only way for Usagi to defeat Granditan  
was to become one with the Ginzuishou. However, becoming one with the Ginzuishou  
almost caused Usagi to die, but she was saved by the last part of her spirit  
and Usagi was saved. However, Usagi's hair went from blond to silver and Usagi  
showed signs of fatigue. Her fatigue did improve to the point to where Usagi  
could function on her own, until recently when Usagi began to become even more  
fatigued to the point that she barely functioned to do her daily duties. we need  
to do something to cheer her up. Any ideas?"

Luna gave the report what was happening. Luna waited for everyone to give their  
ideas. Ami spoke up.

"How about a picnic? That way, Usagi can be among friends and hopefully, that  
will boost Usagi's moral."

Ami suggested. Luna smiled.

"Ami, that's great! Hopefully that could make Usagi feel a bit better."

Luna spoke in an elated tone.

"We can pick her up."

Haruka suggested.

"Oh, that would be great. We can all meet at Azabu Park let's say, 11 AM  
and hopefully we can cheer Usagi up."

Luna spoke as she hoped that meeting at the park would help Usagi turn around  
for the better. The meeting was finished and Luna returned home. Usagi was  
now asleep and Artemis gave the report about what happened while Luna was gone.  
The next day, Usagi woke up and she did like the same thing every morning. She  
stared out the window basically at nothing. Luna spoke to Usagi. Usagi heard Luna  
but chose to ignore her. Luna felt so bad. Usagi just didn't have any energy to  
do anything and Usagi just didn't care or notice anything. After some time, Haruka,  
Michiru, and Setsuna showed up and Ikuko let them in.

"Oh, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Good to see you. You're here to see Usagi aren't  
you? Usagi doesn't speak to anyone hardly any more. Usagi doesn't seem to have the  
energy to do anything."

Ikuko spoke to them.

"May we see Usagi?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes, go on up."

Ikuko agreed. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna walked up to Usagi's room. Haruka knocked  
on the door since it was open. Usagi didn't respond. Michiru gently placed her hand  
on Usagi's left shoulder. Michiru spoke.

"Usagi... Usagi..."

Michiru spoke gently. They could easily tell that Usagi wasn't doing too good.  
They noticed her silver hair and how it shone with her blue eyes. They noticed  
that she was sad and depressed. They noticed that she lacked the energy to do  
anything important. Finally after a minute, Usagi answered.

"Michiru? Haruka? Setsuna? What are you doing here?"

Usagi asked speaking loud enough for them to hear.

"Luna sent us over to pick you up and take you somewhere nice. Please  
come with us."

Setsuna replied to Usagi.

"I don't think I have enough energy to venture out on my own."

Usagi answered. She wanted to go with them, but she wanted to go really  
bad. However her body felt like lead. Haruka spoke up.

"Odango, we will help you."

Haruka volunteered. Haruka and Michiru helped Usagi up and got a good drip on  
her and lifted Usagi from the chair.

"We will help you. let's go."

Haruka told Usagi. Usagi was in no point to argue. She allowed them to take her  
to Haruka''s car. After several minutes, they made it to Haruka's car. Haruka,  
Michiru, and Setsuna placed Usagi in the car and buckled her up and they got in  
as well. Haruka drove to a local park where Ami and the others were waiting.  
Haruka and Setsuna helped Usagi out of the car and set Usagi down on the ground  
on top of a blanket that Makoto had spread out. Everyone greeted Usagi however  
Usagi remained silent. Everyone was concerned for Usagi. Even Mamoru. He saw  
that her condition worsened each time he saw her. Makoto had made some yummy  
food and brought a piece of cake for Usagi to try. Makoto handed the piece  
of cake. Usagi took the smallest nibble, but not to consider it a bite. Usagi  
placed the cake that was on the plate on the blanket and didn't say anything  
more. Rei tried to get a conversation going, but to no avail, Usagi remained  
silent and just sat there. The more they watched her, the more she became uncomfortable  
and she knew she couldn't stay there. She used all the strength and stood up and  
spoke to them.

"I don't feel good. I am going home to rest."

Usagi announced.

"I'll take you home."

Mamoru volunteered.

"I will be fine. I am not a child."

Usagi spoke in a soft but stern voice. She turned to walk away and she spoke  
again.

"I will be fine. You can my house later and see if i made it safe or not."

Usagi spoke again and she walked away slowly out of their sight and started her  
way back home. Usagi was feeling very weak and fatigued and the feelings she  
had deep inside she could no longer suppress anymore. The Ginzuishou began  
shining and zapping Usagi and Usagi struggled to continue to walk down the street.  
Usagi managed to suppress the terrible feeling she had deep inside and continued  
walking down the street until Naru and Umino saw Usagi and hw bad she was in. They  
walked up to her and Naru spoke.

"Usagi, let us help you. You don't look well."

Naru spoke with great concern.

"I am sorry Naru, I will be fine on my own. I have to go."

Usagi spoke not waiting for Naru to reply again. Usagi slowly staggered out of Naru  
and Umino's sight. Usagi continued walking down the street until the Ginzuishou zapped  
Usagi again and it caused her to transform into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon and then  
to Princess Serenity and the overwhelming power was too much for Usagi and she fainted  
and collapsed to the ground on her belly and Usagi was unable to do anything more for  
herself.

Meanwhile, time had passed and Ami was concerned about Usagi's condition. Ami called  
Usagi's house and Usagi's mother answered.

"Hello?"

Ikuko answered.

"Did Usagi make it back yet?"

Ami asked.

"No, Ami she hasn't. Is she okay,? Usagi has been looking quite weak lately. I  
hope she is okay."

Ikuko spoke with great concern.

"Ikuko-Sama, we'll find Usagi for you."

Ami resolved in searching for Usagi.

"Please find her Ami."

Ikuko pleaded.

"I will."

Ami replied and Ami shut off her cell phone.

"Everyone, let's split up and look for Usagi-Chan."

Luna spoke up.

"Michiru, Setsuna, and myself will go in my car and look for her."

Haruka volunteered. Everyone left the park in search for Usagi. Haruka  
drove down the streets until she suddenly stopped and saw Usagi face  
down on the sidewalk and the Ginzuishou was still zapping Usagi. Haruka  
noticed that Usagi was in the form of the Princess. Haruka, Michiru,  
and Setsuna got out of the car and Luna which was with them told them to transform.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"

The three transformed and ran to Usagi. Uranus gently turned Usagi over.

"She don't look so good."

Uranus commented on Usagi's condition. Michiru used her communicator and  
spoke.

"Everyone, we found Usagi. We are bringing her to the shrine. let's meet  
there."

Michiru announced and then shut off her communicator. Uranus gently  
picked up Usagi and the three Outer Senshi along with Luna ran to the Hikawa  
Shrine. Once there, Rei led Uranus to the spare guestroom where Usagi was  
placed on the bed. Usagi was still in the form of Princess Serenity.

"What's wrong with her?"

Makoto asked.

"We don't know. Something is wrong with the Ginzuishou. It kept zapping her  
when we found her in that state."

Uranus spoke as she re-transformed. Neptune and Pluto also re-transformed.  
After a good hour, Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around at everyone.  
Usagi tried to sit up, Ami however prevented her.

"No, princess. Don't move. You're extremely weak."

Ami spoke formally. Usagi was kind of surprised.

"Princess?"

Usagi asked in a weak tone.

"You were transformed into Princess Serenity some time ago. Please tell us  
Princess the truth. What is going on with you?"

Luna asked. She was concerned.

"I don't know. All I know that I have been feeling very bad lately that I had  
no appetite to eat... all I know is... that I can no longer control..."

Usagi tried to explain and then as earlier it hit again. Usagi groaned with  
pain as she was transformed again into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon and then  
she was transformed back into her civilian form again. Usagi fainted again.

"What's going on?"

Mamoru asked.

"We don't know. Something terrible."

Ami replied. Usagi's condition worsened. Can the others help her? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/12/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. 02 Breaking Down, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 02: "Breaking Down"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Breaking Down ******

Usagi couldn't control her ability to transform. The Senshi wondered  
why Usagi's ability to transform was out of control. Queen Serenity  
appeared.

"Can you help the princess your majesty?"

Luna asked.

"I cannot."

The queen shook her head that she could do nothing.

"What's happening to Usako?"

Mamoru asked.

"The princess is losing control her ability to transform, right?  
her ability to transform does not come from the Ginzuishou, but it  
comes from within her own soul. Since her soul didn't unite at the  
same time... now the princess is losing consciousness and soon  
fall into a deep eternal sleep in which it can't be reversed."

Queen Serenity replied.

"ETERNAL SLEEP?"

Everyone including ChibiUsa was surprised what the queen had said.

"Are you sure your majesty?"

Luna asked.

"Yes. each time she transforms and faints. She will sleep longer.  
Then she will sleep for good. You must be prepared for that."

The queen answered.

"can she be healed then?"

Rei asked.

"There might be a way. However, it was involve great risk and a great  
task. Only one person can go on a quest to help heal the Princess."

Queen Serenity announced.

"Who?"

Ami asked.

"The one who has sworn his life in protection of the princess. Him, will  
have to undertake this task on going on a quest to try to help the Princess  
out. Unless the princess is healed and soon, the princess will be in eternal  
sleep forever."

Queen Serenity told them. Time passed and the princess opened her eyes to see  
Queen Serenity standing watching her. Usagi tried to speak, but the queen stopped  
her.

"Save your strength. You are very weak. Speaking will weaken yourself further."

Queen Serenity told Usagi. Usagi lay there motionless on the bed. A tear glimmered  
in her eye. She was helpless. Suddenly, Usagi groaned again and transformed uncontrollably  
and transformed into Princess Serenity and fainted due to extreme fatigue.

"USAGI!?"

Everyone yelled in unison.

"The Princess is breaking down slowly and soon she won't be able to stay awake  
any longer. Soon I will reveal to everyone what the Prince must do to save the  
princess."

Queen Serenity told them and she disappeared. Ami looked sad.

"She will in eternal sleep again... unbelievable."

Ami spoke in disbelief. About three hours later, Usagi opened her eyes  
again to look everyone. They watched her with great concern.

"What's happening to me?"

Usagi asked.

"Usagi, well, you're um..."

Rei tried to say the words however couldn't.

"Please tell me. I can take it."

Usagi spoke. Keeping it from her was worse than what she was feeling.

"You're falling into eternal sleep. You body is breaking down to the point  
you can't stay awake."

Ami explained.

"Usagi-Chan, it's best that you try not to talk and conserve your strength.  
You are very weak. Everyone cares for you."

Luna spoke trying to get Usagi to conserve her strength.

"I am sorry for what I have put you all through... forgive me."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone.

"Just rest Usagi. Don't try to speak. We will help you. As you helped others  
in the past, now it's our turn to help you."

Luna told her. Usagi remained silent and did as Luna suggested.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/12/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 03 Silence Is Deafening, Part 3

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 03: "Silence Is Deafening!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Silence Is Deafening! ******

Usagi lay on the bed almost motionless. Her strength had almost been  
totally taken away by the constant zapping the Ginzuishou had caused.  
Everyone was so worried that the condition that she was in. Each time  
that the Ginzuishou zapped her, it caused her to faint and Usagi slept  
longer each time. Haruka looked worried too as well as ChibiUsa. She  
had never seen Usagi in such a state. Usagi looked at Luna. Usagi could  
no longer speak because of her strength had ebbed away. Luna understood  
what Usagi was thinking.

"Please, Usagi-Chan. Don't worry, we will keep a good eye on you."

Luna spoke to Usagi. Luna had been with Usagi ever since the reign  
of the Dark Kingdom. Then suddenly as before, the Ginzuishou zapped  
Usagi again and as before she transformed from Moonlight Maiden Sailor  
moon to Princess Serenity and she fainted again sleeping longer this time.

"She's unconscious again."

Ami spoke as she used her mini computer to check Usagi's life signs.

"How is she Ami?"

Rei asked with great worry.

"Her heart and lungs are fine as it seems. However, the readings are  
off the chart. Her body is in total chaos. Worse than before. It seems  
her body is starting the phase of her being put to eternal sleep. I don't  
know how soon she will enter into eternal sleep. As long as there is no solution  
to Usagi-Chan's crisis, Usagi was sleep forever."

Ami explained the situation.

"How do we restore Usagi back to normal?"

Minako asked. Queen Serenity appeared.

"I may have a solution, however, only one may go on this quest to gain five items  
to restore the princess."

Queen Serenity revealed.

"Who, my Queen?"

Luna asked.

"On this planet, over a thousand years ago, I hid five element stones which can  
heal Usagi to normal, however each of them has a Guardian protecting the stone.  
Only one may fight each of these Guardians and gain the item. The stones are:  
Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Life. With each of these stones Usagi can be healed.  
But this quest will be filled with danger."

Queen Serenity revealed the truth about the five element stones.

"Who will go on this quest?"

Artemis asked.

"The one who woke up the princess the last time."

Queen Serenity replied. Mamoru winced. He didn't have the power like the Senshi  
did.

"Why Mamoru?"

Makoto wondered.

"Because of the love he has for her, only he can heal Usagi with those five stones.  
Mamoru will be facing terrible odds and will receive aid from from the Ginzuishou  
and he will fight in his prince form. Hopefully, Mamoru will be able to save  
Usagi from certain doom."

Queen Serenity answered. Mamoru didn't know what to say.

"Your majesty, I will do everything in my power to help and save Usagi."

Mamoru resolved to help Usagi. After many hours, Usagi woke up again looking  
very weak and unable to move or speak. The Princess was in danger from herself.

"Your majesty, I will do everything in my power to help her and to heal her."

Mamoru told the queen. The time was nearing that Usagi would be in eternal  
sleep completely.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/19/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 04 Eternal Sleep Again, Part 4

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 04: "Eternal Sleep Again!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Eternal Sleep Again! ******

Many hours passed since Usagi was awake last. Usagi was  
sleeping peacefully, however she didn't wake. Her condition  
was weak. Luna, Artemis, and Diana sat on the bed worried  
about Usagi.

"Your majesty, where is the first stone located?"

Mamoru asked.

"The first stone is in Africa. It's the earth stone.  
The earth stone has powers to stop the next guardian  
which uses fire."

Queen Serenity revealed to Mamoru. After another  
thirty minutes, Princess Serenity woke up again.  
Her body felt like lead. She couldn't move or  
speak at all. Her vision was fine however. With Usagi  
unable to move or speak... she was totally helpless.  
No could really comfort her at all. After a few minutes,  
the Ginzuishou zapped Usagi again and she re-transformed  
back into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou  
kept zapping her.

"Something is happening to her! Luna, Artemis, and Diana  
you need to get off the bed... quickly now!"

Ami suddenly ordered as the Ginzuishou started encasing  
the bed in Silver Crystal and within moments the bed  
was encased in Silver Crystal and the Ginzuishou flashed  
again and transformed Mamoru into Tuxedo Kamen and his  
cane was transformed into a sword made of Silver Crystal  
and then Mamoru was transformed into Prince Endymion  
and then he was teleported by the Silver Crystal to the  
first location where the Earth Stone was. Then the Silver  
Crystal flashed and the bed containing Moonlight Maiden Sailor  
Moon was transported where Usagi had been before... in front  
of the Hikawa Shrine. Everyone ran outside to where the bed  
containing Usagi was transported. The queen spoke.

"It has happened. The Prince will be facing the toughest fight  
of his life to save the one he loves from certain doom."

Queen Serenity spoke and then vanished. Ami noticed that there  
were five pedestals where the stones would be placed. Ami thought  
that those pedestals held the ability to heal Sailor Moon once  
the stones was placed on them.

"Please Usagi-Chan... hold on... Mamoru will help you heal and  
be normal again."

Luna spoke to an unconscious Sailor Moon. Now Mamoru will be facing  
the challenge of his life. Sailor Moon's fate now lie in Mamoru's hands.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/19/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. 05 Mamoru's Quest Begins, Part 5

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 05: "Mamoru's Quest Begins"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Mamoru's Quest Begins ******

Ami and Rei escorted Naru to the shrine. They took Naru to  
spot where Usagi was. She was protected by the Silver Crystal  
which had covered her whole body. Sailor Moon laid there motionless  
inside the Silver crystal. Naru saw Usagi and wondered why Usagi was  
in such a state.

"What's wrong with her?"

Naru questioned as she wondered why Usagi in a state of eternal sleep.

"Remember when Granditan and Marbletor had placed Usagi under a spell  
of eternal sleep before?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, I remember it well. That was when I discovered that Sailor Moon  
and Usagi both had the similar problem."

Naru answered as she remembered how Usagi was in eternal sleep before.

"Is Usagi still alive? Is she okay?"

Naru questioned as she looked at Sailor Moon laying still almost like  
Snow White was.

"She's still alive, she'll sleep until Mamoru can find the stones that  
can heal her."

Rei replied.

"How could Usagi fall back into Eternal Sleep this time?"

Naru asked again.

"Her soul wasn't reunited all at the same time and that's why I believe  
why Usagi is in such as state now."

Makoto explained. Naru felt sad for Usagi, but she remembered the last  
time that she seen Usagi and she spoke.

"I remember the last time I saw her, Usagi was so weak, I thought  
she was going to faint right on the spot when I saw her."

Naru remembered when she saw Usagi and how weak looking she was.

"Usagi is protected by the Silver Crystal. No harm will come to her.  
We all look after Usagi to make sure she can rest comfortably without  
fear. We are the chosen Guardians who chose the path to guard the Princess."

Minako answered.

"Usagi will get better I know it."

ChibiUsa spoke as she knew Usagi could overcome the state that she was in.  
Naru smiled a bit, but it was overshadowed by the overwhelming fear that  
Naru wouldn't be able to talk with Usagi again. Meanwhile, Mamoru arrived  
at the spot where the fabled Earth Stone was. He saw an entrance to a cave.  
he knew this was the place. He saw an old man and wondered who he was. The  
old man spoke.

"This is the cavern of the Earth Stone. Only those who are worthy may enter.  
Please identify your true self."

The old wizard spoke. Prince Endymion thought for a moment and then spoke.

"I am the sworn protector of Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess also known  
as Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon who is Tsukino Usagi, I am sworn to help  
and protect her in good and bad times!"

Prince Endymion spoke and he gave his answer. The old man seemed pleased.  
Then the old man spoke.

"You spoke well. In this cave is the Earth Guardian who protects the Earth  
Stone. The cave has many traps. I also give you this. This is a large bottle  
of water. When it comes in contact with earth, something amazing happens."

The old man spoke as he handed a large bottle of water. Prince Endymion felt  
a bit confused. Why a bottle of water. He didn't understand. The old man spoke.

"Now please enter the cavern and save your princess who is in eternal sleep.  
May fortune smile on thee."

The old man smiled and vanished. Prince Endymion entered into the Cavern of  
the Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/26/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. 06 Search For The Earth Stone, Part 6

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 06: "Search For The Earth Stone"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search For The Earth Stone ******

Prince Endymion entered the cavern. He had no idea what was in  
for him. The cavern wsd filled with danger. He thought of Usagi  
and how important she was to him and that and that he would  
do anything to make her happy. But the uneasy feeling that  
Usagi was in a state of Eternal Sleep and nothing could be  
done to wake her up at the moment. Mamoru decided that going  
on this quest was the right thing to do for Usagi. Prince  
Endymion continued through the cave. The cave was cold, damp,  
and wet. As he went, rocks above started falling he quickly  
moved out of the way and avoided the falling rocks. He followed  
the narrow path that went through the cave. He tried to see in the  
cave, but it was dark. He saw a small torch on the wall of the  
cave and saw an old piece of wood and picked it up and brought  
it to the cave torch that was on the wall and he lit the old  
piece of wood until it started burning. Prince Endymion continued  
until he reached a fork in the path. It went two directions. He  
wondered which way to go. He noticed that the air went back out of  
the cave through the left path. So, he took the right path and continued  
through the cave. He thought of Usagi. He loved her smiled and loved how  
silly she was at times. Also, he remembered that she had been very fatigued  
lately and he always supported her when she needed it most. However, Usagi  
was not able to do anything for her self anymore at the moment.

Prince Endymion came to another part of the cave where he saw something  
on the walls of the cave. He picked up a rock and threw the rock and  
arrows came out that was laced with poison. Since the arrows were higher  
up, he decided that crawling on the floor of the cave was better and it  
would save his skin. He crawled on his hands and feet. He didn't remember  
when the last it was that he crawled on the floor. However, doing that  
kept himself from being hurt. Once he felt the danger was passed he stood  
once more and continued down the path in the cave until he saw the old  
man again. The old man spoke.

"You must answer this question correctly before continuing on. Which one  
of your forms is your true form?"

The old man asked. Prince Endymion thought for a moment and then he answered.

"I am."

Mamoru answered. Personally, Mamoru thought it was a stupid answer. However  
he was surprised when the old man spoke again.

"You are correct. You may continue on."

The old man answered and he vanished. Prince Endymion was surprised that the  
answer he was the right one.

"That was weird. All of this to wake and heal Usagi."

Prince Endymion spoke to himself. Prince Endymion continued down the path  
until he came to a wall with a number puzzle. The numbers went from 01 to  
15. He thought about the puzzle for a moment and then he started working on  
the puzzle. He slowly started putting the numbers in order. After a few  
minutes of working on the puzzle, the puzzle glowed green and the wall opened  
up and revealed the continuing path. He continued down the path in the  
cavern until he saw the room where the earth stone was. He slowly entered  
the room. And on the alter he saw an orb sitting there. He touched the orb  
and the orb cracked. It was the first of the Guardians of the Element stones.  
A fiend started to appear. He was ugly. Mamoru hadn't seen a more ugly monster  
like him.

"I am Lich, I am the Guardian of the Earth Stone! If you want the Earth Stone,  
you must defeat me to get it!"

Lich, the Earth Fiend spoke as he challenged Mamoru. Can he defeat this vile  
fiend? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/26/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. 07 A Battle Beneath The Earth, Part 7

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 07: "A Battle Beneath The Earth"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** A Battle Beneath The Earth ******

Prince Endymion had faced his first villain on his own. The villain's  
name was called Lich. Lich was a fierce fiend. Prince Endymion had to  
defeat him in order to get the Earth Stone so he could save Usagi.  
The fiend's laugh was horrible. Mamoru knew this fiend had to be vanquished  
in order to heal Usagi.

"So, can you defeat me?"

Lich asked.

"I have no idea if I can or not. However, I will do my best to defeat you."

Endymion spoke as he grabbed the Sword of Silver Crystal. Lich started to  
power up. Mamoru still had the large bottle of water he was given. Mamoru lifted  
up his sword and zapped Lich. Lich didn't made a scream at all. He was surprised  
that such a man as Mamoru could get a powerful sword. Lich then hurled a ball of fire  
at Mamoru, however Mamoru jumped aside and avoided the fire ball.

"Nice try."

Endymion spoke as he used his sword again and zapped Lich.

"No matter what you do, you can't defeat me!"

Lich snarled at Mamoru.

"Right."

Mamoru commented. Mamoru thought about Usagi and her current condition. He had to save  
her. He loved her so much. Then Mamoru thought about the large bottle of water that  
he was given. Then he thought to himself.

'Maybe this water will do something cool once it hits him.'

Mamoru thought to himself. Then Mamoru uncorked the bottle. He sniffed the bottle and to  
him it smelled like ordinary water. Then Mamoru took a drink of the water and decided  
to spit the water at Lich and see what happened. And when he did, the water turned into  
fire when it touched Lich it burned him.

"Wow, this is some water!"

Mamoru stated as he took another sip of the water and hurled it at Lich. Lich burned  
even more. Then Mamoru decided to hurl the whole bottle of water on Lich. He moved his  
arm and all the water that was in the bottle hit Lich and Lich burned up even more.

"I'll finish it!"

Endymion spoke as he hurled his sword of Silver Crystal and the sword hit Lich and  
he burned up completely. Mamoru noticed that there was still water in the bottle.  
The old man appeared again.

"Keep that bottle safe, it will come in handy later. Now take the Earth Stone.  
You have earned it."

The old man spoke. Mamoru went over and saw the Earth Stone on the alter. He  
picked it up and it glowed it his hands. He thought of Usagi and what the Earth  
Stone meant to him. The Old Man spoke.

"Now enter the light and teleport to the next location where you will fight the  
next fiend."

The old man spoke. Mamoru entered the light and vanished. Now he had to fight Kary,  
the Fiend of Fire.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 05/03/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. 08 Search For The Fire Stone, Part 8

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 08: "Search For The Fire Stone"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search For The Fire Stone ******

Mamoru appeared at the base of an old volcano. He saw  
the old man again and the old man spoke to him.

"This is the location of the Fire Stone. Here you must  
find an item that will help you fight this next fiend.  
You also can use the Earth Stone against this next fiend."

The old man told him and the old man vanished. Mamoru  
entered the volcano. The volcano was very hot. He felt  
the bottle of water. No matter how hot the volcano was  
the water in the bottle was still very cool. Mamoru walked  
down the corridor of the volcano. Sweat beaded off of his  
face. He continued to think of only Usagi as he made his  
way into the volcano. He saw a vacant room and he noticed  
that it was strange to see a room inside a volcano. He explored  
the room and noticed an ice shield sitting against the wall.  
He touched the shield. It was ice cold. He thought that this  
shield may help him fight against the next fiend. He picked  
up the shield and held it in his right arm and he continued.  
He left the room and continued down the passageway. He saw  
some stairs and descended the stairs. He continued his way  
down the passageway. The heat continued to rise as he made  
his way further down the volcano.

He didn't know how long he had been in the volcano. He  
saw another set of stairs leading down. Mamoru thought  
about Usagi and how she was everything to him. The heat  
he was feeling was nothing compared for the love he had  
for the girl with the Odangos. He felt bad that Usagi was  
so fatigued and and now she was in eternal sleep. He would  
do anything to make sure that she recovered. He would do  
anything to save Usagi. He continued down the passageway and  
found another set of stairs and he climbed down the stairs.  
he found that this level of the volcano was more circular  
than the other parts of the cavern. He walked down the one of  
the corridors and found his way to a small room and he saw  
a strange red orb. He touched the ball and the ball cracked  
and the voice spoke.

"You defeated the fiend of earth, however I am stronger.  
I am Kary, the fiend of fire!"

The voice spoke as she appeared. She was a woman dressed in fire  
having several arms on each side.

"I will have to battle you to continue my progress."

Mamoru stated.

"Let's see what you can do."

Kary challenged him. However, Mamoru was ready to face his  
next challenge. The fight was about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 05/03/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	10. 09 A Fiend, Too Hot For Words, Part 09

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 09: "A Fiend, Too Hot For Words!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** A Fiend, Too Hot For Words! ******

Kary, the fiend of Fire challenged Mamoru to defeat her.  
Mamoru took a gulp. The fiend was covered with fire. Mamoru  
held his sword in one hand and hand his Ice Shield in the other.  
He thought what was the best way to defeat her. He also had the  
Earth Stone in his hand. He never used it before and he knew  
the Earth Stone.

"Come on, give it your best shot!"

Kary challenged.

"Sure! Earth Stone Power!"

Prince Endymion yelled as he powered up the Earth Stone.  
The Earth Stone flashed and hit Kary. Kary smiled a bit  
in a mocking tone.

"Oh, you know how to use the Earth Stone. Then try me!"

Kary challenged. Mamoru thought about Usagi again. Winning  
against this fiend was the only way that could save Usagi  
in the long run. Mamoru used the Earth Stone again and the  
stone shone brightly and the Earth Stone hit Kary again.  
Mamoru thought about the bottle of water and he took a drink  
and then spit out the water and it caused Kary to chill out  
literally. Kary spewed hot fire at Mamoru and Mamoru used his  
Ice Shield and deflected the attack.

"You are good human!"

Kary spoke to him.

"I am more than you can handle!"

Mamoru spoke to Kary. Mamoru knew that defeating her was the only  
way to get the next stone. Mamoru used the Earth Stone again to  
smother her with the power of earth. Mamoru used the power of the  
Earth Stone and the Ice Shield and froze Kary solid and then used  
his sword made of Ginzuishou and shattered Kary completely.

Mamoru walked up to the alter where the fire stone was and took it  
and the old man appeared again and spoke.

"Good. Now you have two stones. That bottle of water has the ability  
for you to breathe under water. Your next foe lives under water. Now  
step into light and it will take you to your next destination."

The old man spoke and he vanished. Mamoru stepped into the light and he  
was teleported and he appeared at a dock. This was the spot he would  
swim down to where he had to face the next foe.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 05/10/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	11. 10 Search For The Water Stone, Part 10

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 10: "Search For The Water Stone"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search For The Water Stone ******

Mamoru stood by the dock and wondered how he was  
going to submerge himself and find the shrine  
of water. The old man appeared again and spoke.

"Drink the water and it'll give you the ability  
to be under water and to walk on the floor of  
the shrine. Mamoru drank the water and dove into  
the water. He swam to the bottom to an old shrine.  
He found that he could walk on the floor. he must have  
been hundreds of feet below the water's surface. He  
entered in an old stone building and there was stairs  
and he descended down the stairs. He was in awe of the  
old shrine. He found himself in an maze of hallways.  
He walked forever. He was still in awe in the old relic  
of the shrine. He had to continue find the way to the  
fiend's lair. He continued down the hallways and he  
found a two way corridor.

"Which way do I go now?"

He thought as he wondered about which way to go.

"Follow your heart and the path will be clear to you."

The old man spoke to him but Mamoru could not see him  
at all. Mamoru thought about the correct path for a moment.  
And it came to him.

"The right corridor."

Mamoru spoke suddenly to himself. He walked down the right  
corridor and he found another set of stairs and walked down  
them. He continued down the another corridor and He knew  
he had to continue to find the fiend's lair. He walked  
down an endless hallway and he knew that he had to continue  
for Usagi's sake. The Path ahead would be difficult for him.  
Mamoru had to continue for Usagi. He walked down the corridor  
to a long hallway and he thought he would walk forever but he  
came to a large room. He saw a round orb. He knew it was the  
next fiend. He touched the orb and it cracked and a dark figure  
began to appear. This was the Krakken, the fiend of Water.

"It's you who felled the fiends of Earth and Fire. However, I  
am much stronger than they and you have no power against me!"

The Krakken spoke to Mamoru. Mamoru gave a weird smile to the  
Krakken.

"I am not afraid of you!"

Mamoru yelled at the fiend.

"So what can you do?"

The Krakken asked.

"I can and I will."

Mamoru spoke to the Krakken. The next battle was about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 05/10/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	12. 11 Diving Deep For Treasure, Part 11

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 11: "Diving Deep For Treasure"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Diving Deep For Treasure ******

Mamoru stood before the Krakken. He had to fight him.  
He didn't know how he was going to defeat him. Mamoru  
had Usagi on his mind. He had to save her. The Krakken  
laughed at Mamoru. Mamoru had to defeat him.

"Can you defeat him?"

The old man asked.

"I can and I will!"

Mamoru replied to the old man.

"Combine your powers and victory will be yours. Trust in  
your abilities and all will be possible."

The old man replied and vanished. Mamoru turned towards  
the Krakken. He grabbed his sword and prepared to attack,  
but the Krakken attacked first and sent a beam of ice, but  
Mamoru easily dodged the ray of ice. Mamoru then used his  
sword and hit the Krakken.

"Ha! Is that all you got?"

The Krakken yelled.

"Nope, I am glad you asked."

Mamoru answered. The Krakken fired a ray of water, and Mamoru  
used his ice shield and deflected the ray of water back at the  
Krakken. Then Mamoru thought about what the Old man told him.  
And he thought if he used both the earth and fire stones together.  
However, before he could the Krakken had him trapped in a vortex  
of water.

"HA! I got you human!"

The Krakken smiled as he wrapped Mamoru in the vortex. Mamoru  
smiled and then the stones that he had gathered had freed him  
from the vortex. Mamoru then used the earth and fire stones  
together and the power hit the Krakken and turned the Krakken  
into stone and he then crumbled. Mamoru then went to the alter  
where the water stone was and he picked it up. The Old Man showed  
up again.

"You have two more stones to gather. Next is the Wind Stone. Step  
into the light and you will be transported to where the next stone  
is."

The old man spoke and vanished. Then Mamoru stepped into the light  
and was teleported to where the next stone was. He appeared in front  
of an old tower.

"You must travel inside this tower. There you will have to get the  
Wind Spear. You will need it against the next fiend. Good luck."

The old man spoke and vanished. Mamoru entered the old tower.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 05/17/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	13. 12 Search For The Wind Stone, Part 12

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 12: "Search For The Wind Stone"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search For The Wind Stone ******

It had been some time since Usagi had fallen into eternal sleep. Her  
body broke down due to her soul not being fully reunited. Usagi  
slept so peacefully. Ami and the others took turns watching Usagi while  
she slept. Ami monitored Usagi's life signs. She was alive if you could call  
it that. Rei felt bad that Usagi ended up being in a state of sleep. Usagi wasn't  
ordinary by any means. She was Sailor Moon and the Senshi's Princess. Makoto  
wished that Usagi would wake up soon. They missed talking with Usagi. Usagi was  
the shining light that lit up each of their lives and now Usagi was in a same  
state as she was earlier.

Mamoru meanwhile, had entered the tower and he was amazed by the technology the  
old tower had. He saw a large room and in the center of the room was a large  
chest. He opened the chest and it contained the Wind Spear. The spear felt  
very light for a weapon. He placed it in his hand and search for a way to go up  
in the tower. He felt for an old tower, it had to be dangerous and laid with  
traps he was sure of. Mamoru had to keep going for Usagi's sake. In his mind, he  
had to save her. His thoughts of the girl he loved kept him going and kept him strong.  
He found the stairs leading up. He went up the stairs and saw a smaller room and  
entered it. He saw a small guardian guarding a set of stairs. He approached the  
guardian. The guardian spoke.

"You... shall... not... pass!"

The guardian yelled. Mamoru knew he had to defeat the guardian if he was to go  
anywhere in this old tower. He held the Wind Spear in his hand and planned on  
striking first. He tried to strike the guardian, but the Guardian easily dodged  
the attack. The Guardian hit back and Mamoru barely dodged the attack. The  
guardian stood his ground. Then Mamoru had an idea. The guardian looked like an  
old robot. He took out the bottle of water and threw some of the water at the  
robot and the robot shorted out and powered down. Then Mamoru used his Wind  
Spear and defeated the vile fiend. Mamoru walked up the stairs and found him  
in a larger room than he had ever seen before. We walked through the middle of  
the room and left the room and found himself in a huge room and he saw another  
set of stairs to the north and he walked toward those stairs and entered the  
stairs. The stairs led up once more and he found himself in a huge viewing area  
and he saw the other points in the world where he had been before and four  
beams focusing on a central location. He figured that must be the last location.  
He saw the stairs going up once again leading up. He walked up the stairs and  
found himself in and old floating castle of sorts. Mamoru saw the castle itself  
was small. He saw the next set up steps leading up, but before he could go up  
he saw a massive guardian protecting the way up. This was an ancient evil known  
to killing humans. He spoke to Mamoru.

"You may not pass. Tiamat is not accepting visitors at this time! You shall be  
defeated!"

The War Mech announced. Mamoru had to beat him.

"I will defeat you!"

Mamoru yelled. He had to defeat this evil fiend. Usagi's life depended on it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 05/31/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	14. 13 The Tall Tower, Part 13

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 13: ""The Tall Tower""  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** "The Tall Tower" ******

The War Mech was all powered up and ready for to fight the intruder.  
Mamoru stood his ground. He had to proceed onward. His prescious  
'Usako' was waiting for his return so she could be completely healed  
of what currently ailed her.

"I will shut you down! You crazed robot!"

Prince Endymion yelled.

"No mere human can defeat me!"

The War Mech yelled back in a defiant rage. Then Mamoru heard the  
old man speak to him.

"Use the Wind Spear. Thrust it at the War Mech!"

The old man told him. Mamoru didn't hesitate. He used the Wind Spear and  
stabbed the War Mech and lightning bolts came out of the spear and the  
War Mech crashed to the floor and completely shut down. Then Mamoru pulled  
out the Wind Spear and continued his way towards Tiamat, the fiend and guardian  
of the Wind Stone. Mamoru continued down the corridor until he saw some stairs.  
He went up the stairs and saw a round orb sitting on an alter. He slowly approached  
it. He touched it and it cracked. The fiend appeared from the orb. He looked like  
a huge octopus with several tentacles. He spoke.

"You are the human who defeated Lich, Kary, and the Krakken. I will crush you as well!"

Tiamat suddenly spoke. Mamoru grabbed his sword and prepared to defend himself. Tiamat  
used one of its tentacles and tried to squeeze him, but Mamoru jumped out of the way and  
then the old man appeared again.

"Now use the Wind Spear and sprinkle the water from the bottle that I gave you and stab  
Tiamat with the Wind Spear."

The old man told him. Mamoru did as instructed. Mamoru took the bottle and sprinkled  
some of the water on the Wind Spear and then he stabbed Tiamat with the spear. Tiamat  
cried a ghastly howl as lightning bolts again struck Tiamat and Tiamat burned to dust  
and vanished.

"Now claim the Wind Stone and step into the portal. You will be transported to the  
final location where the last and important stone is located."

The old man told him. Mamoru picked up the Wind Stone and it shone gloriously and  
Mamoru stepped into the portal. He appeared on an island that had a huge stone building  
in the center of the island.

"You must go inside. There you will see a black orb. You must use the previous four stones  
to shatter the black orb and a path will be revealed to you."

The old man told him. Mamoru went inside the old shrine and saw what the old man had described.  
He used the stones of Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind to shatter the Black Orb. Then the black  
orb was no more and another portal appeared before him.

"Now step into the portal. You will be transported into the past. The last guardian is in the past.  
And there you will fight him. And also the four fiends you had just faced, you will have to face  
each of them again one more time. may fortune be on your side!"

The old man instructed Mamoru then stepped into the portal and vanished. He now was 4,000 years  
in the past. He was in the same shrine, but now it looked so much different. Nothing else mattered  
now than his 'Usako.' He had to continue on for her sake. Her life was on the line. The worst battles  
still lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/07/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	15. 14 Search For The Heart Stone, Part 14

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 14: "Search For The Heart Stone"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search For The Heart Stone ******

Mamoru was transported into the past. He saw the Shrine and he was  
in awe. it wasn't too long that he found some stairs leading down.  
He found himself in another room that was big but devoid of anything.  
he found the next set of stairs leading down again. He was in a bigger  
room and he made his way to another set of stairs he faced the fiend  
called Lich. He made a sigh as he had to fight this beast again. He walked  
up to Lich and he spoke.

"I defeated you once and I can do it again!"

Mamoru yelled at Lich.

"Oh, foolish human, do you really think you can defeat me?"

Lich asked.

"Yes! I can!"

Mamoru spoke as he swore he could defeat Lich. Lich fired some electricity  
at Mamoru and he dodged it. Mamoru got the four element stones and used  
them in unison and fired them at Lich and Lich burned up easily. Mamoru  
continued to the stairs and went down the stairs. The next room was even larger.  
This room was extremely hot. He realized that this room contained Kary the fiend  
of Fire. Mamoru made his way to where Kary was. He knew that this enemy wouldn't  
go down easily. Mamoru decided to sprinkle the Ice Shield with the water from the  
bottle that the old man gave him and also on the spear that he found in that ancient  
tower. He then held out the ice Shield as Kary breathed out fire and the attack was  
deflected away from him. He then used the Wind Spear and hurled it at Kary and she  
howled a mighty howl and burned away to nothing. Mamoru picked up the Wind Spear and  
went down another set of stairs. he found himself in a body of water in the next room.  
He found that he could swim in this room easily. He made himself to where the Krakken  
was and faced the Krakken again. The Krakken attacked and Mamoru simply used the Sword  
made of Ginzuishou and stabbed him with it and the Krakken fell easily. The Krakken burned  
up into nothing. Mamoru than swam to the next stairs and made his way down the stairs.  
He found himself in another room larger than the last and this room caused him to float.  
He had to drift to where Tiamat was. Tiamat growled at Mamoru. Mamoru just remained calm  
and prepared to attack. He lifted up the wind spear in the air and then used the four  
element stones and then let their power into the wind spear and then he stabbed Tiamat  
with the Wind Spear and Tiamat burned up to nothing.

"Congratulations! Now, make your way to the last level and face the next fiend...  
Chaos The Fiend of Heart."

The Old man told Mamoru and Mamoru made his way to the stairs that led down to the  
next level. Mamoru made his way down and he saw that this room was very small.  
There was Chaos a hideous looking monster and behind him was the Heart Stone.

"Welcome prince of Earth, sworn protector of the Moon Princess. Welcome to the  
place where you will die at. This is where you will die! And I will finally will  
win!"

Chaos told him. The final battle was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/07/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	16. 15 A Battle of Wills, Part 15

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 15: "A Battle of Wills"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** A Battle of Wills ******

Prince Endymion stood before Chaos. Chaos was a villain with two horns  
and a long tail. Mamoru stood there in fear of this fearsome monster.  
He thought of Usagi again and he knew he had to win at all costs.

"Well, are you ready to fight me?"

Chaos asked.

"If you are waiting on me, you're backing up!"

Mamoru replied and insulted him.

"Oh, such insults from a weakling like you!"

Chaos reacted to Mamoru's insults.

"I can defeat you!"

Mamoru stated.

"Then come on and try to fight me!"

Chaos challenged him.

"I'll take that challenge!"

Mamoru replied and he held his sword made of Ginzuishou in his hand  
and the Ice Shield in his right hand. He tried to rush Chaos, but he  
got repulsed. He thought on how he could beat Chaos.

"Oh, you are wondering how I can be defeated?"

Chaos asked Mamoru. Mamoru stood his ground and prepared to defend himself.  
However, Chaos didn't move one inch. Mamoru thought how he could defeat  
Chaos. Then the old man spoke to him.

"Use the bottle the water on him!"

The old man told Mamoru. Mamoru uncorked the bottle and waited for the old man  
to speak again.

"Now, take a swallow of the water and spit it at him!"

The old man instructed. Mamoru took a bit of the water and then spit it at Chaos  
and when the water came out it magically turned into hot scorching fire. The fire  
hit Chaos and chaos was weakened a bit. Mamoru was surprised that the water in the  
bottle had many uses. Then the old man spoke again.

"Now you must use each element stone on Chaos starting with the Earth Stone first."

The old man spoke. Mamoru understood. Mamoru held out the Earth Stone and the Earth  
Stone shone on Chaos and Chaos sparked as the Earth Stone shone on him. Then Mamoru held  
the Fire Stone and he fired a shot at Chaos and more fire burned Chaos. Mamoru then held  
the Water Stone and its energy was released and a flood of water hit Chaos and Chaos sparked  
even more. Then Mamoru held the Wind Stone and a huge tornado hit Chaos and lifted him up  
in the air and then he crashed back to the floor.

"I am still here!"

Chaos grunted.

"Now, use all four stones together and blast him!"

The old man told Mamoru. Mamoru held all four stones in his hands and blasted Chaos again.  
Chaos was very weakened.

"Now finish him with your sword!"

The old man instructed. Mamoru charged at Chaos and stabbed him with the sword made of Ginzuishou.  
Chaos turned to stone and crumbled. The old man smiled and spoke.

"Now, take the Heart Stone."

The old man told Mamoru. Mamoru walked up to the alter and picked up the Heart Stone. It glowed  
furiously in his hands. The old man transformed into Queen Serenity. Mamoru looked surprised.

"Good job Prince Endymion! Your quest is complete. I will take back the bottle of water, the Ice Shield,  
and the Wind Spear. Now please step into the portal. Those in Tokyo, await your arrival."

Queen Serenity told him as she took the special items. Mamoru stepped into the portal and vanished.  
Now, the Senshi and his love awaited his long awaited return.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/14/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders


	17. 16 Saving The Princess, Part 16

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?

Episode 16: "Saving The Princess"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Saving The Princes ******

The Senshi all surrounded the bed that was encased in Ginzuishou.  
Prince Endymion appeared with the five element stones. Everyone  
looked relieved. Queen Serenity appeared and spoke to Prince Endymion.

"Endymion, each pedestal has a certain mark. The correct stone must  
be placed on the right pedestal. Now, place the Heart Stone on the  
pedestal that's closest to you."

Queen Serenity told him. Mamoru placed the Heart Stone on it's pedestal.  
Then Endymion did the same for the other four stones. Then the queen spoke again.

"Now to activate the stones you must place their element on each of the stones."

Queen Serenity spoke again and Endymion placed some dirt on the Earth Stone. Then  
Mamoru wondered how he was going to light the Fire Stone. Then Haruka handed him her  
lighter and he light the lighter and a flame was lit above the Fire Stone. Then he  
went to the Water Stone and wondered how he was going to activate it then Ami gave him  
a small glass of water and he poured a bit of water on it. Then he went to the Wind Stone  
and blew on it. Then he went to the Heart Stone and wondered how he was going to activate  
it. Then Makoto handed him one of her rose earrings and spoke to him.

"Use the sharp point of my earring and draw a bit of blood from your finger and that will  
activate the Heart Stone. Endymion stood amazed that Makoto would figure it out. He took her  
earring and pricked his finger and let a drop of blood hit the Heart Stone and it lit up  
and the five stones stone in unison and began their work in healing the Princess. Then Endymion  
re-transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and his sword of Ginzuishou re-transformed back into his cane  
and then he re-transformed back into his civilian form. Then the queen spoke.

"Now the healing begins, I leave the princess into your care. Farewell."

The queen spoke and disappeared.

"If you need me, I will be at my apartment resting."

Mamoru spoke finally.

"I'll contact you if anything changes with Usagi."

Rei told him.

"Good."

Mamoru answered and he left. ChibiUsa turned to Setsuna.

"Puu, will Usagi heal finally?"

ChibiUsa asked in a concerned tone.

"She will heal eventually, however when she awake she will be back to  
normal, however what the others told me, Usagi-San will always feel a bit  
fatigued from using the full power of the Silver crystal."

Setsuna answered. ChibiUsa smiled a bit. Rei looked at Sailor Moon sleeping  
inside the encasing of the Ginzuishou. Sailor Moon's body glowed silver in response  
to the five element stones. Rei thought how beautiful Sailor Moon looked sleeping there  
without knowing that she was finally being healed. Makoto placed her hand on Rei's  
shoulder.

"She is finally being healed Rei. Then she will be returned to us."

Makoto told Rei.

"Right."

Rei answered Makoto. Minako and Ami just stood there and watched. Ami monitored Sailor  
Moon's vital signs. All seemed to be normal except Sailor Moon being asleep. Haruka walked  
up to Ami and spoke.

"How is she?"

Haruka asked.

"Usagi is being healed. her vital signs appears to be normal, except that she is asleep."

Ami answered without looking up at Haruka. Michiru and Hotaru watched in silence at  
awe of Sailor Moon sleeping. Luna and Artemis sat there by the encasing of Ginzuishou  
and watched in awe.

"Luna, Usagi is being healed and soon you will be able to talk with her again."

Artemis told Luna.

"Yes Artemis, it's been too quiet without her."

Luna answered. Luna loved Usagi and felt bad for what Usagi had gone through. Usagi  
as now healing and soon she would awaken once more. The Senshi awaited the day she  
would awake.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/14/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
